


It's Hard To Say Goodbye

by msblossom20



Category: The Librarian (Movies), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flynn-centric, Gen, Grief, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msblossom20/pseuds/msblossom20
Summary: Sometimes there are things you can't understand, you just feel them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was over-thinking things, as usual, and this came to my mind. Hope you like it!

"Mom, where's daddy?" He asked for the millionth time. 

"He is on his way, baby. He'll be here any minute," Margie tried to soothe her over-excited son. "Now, go to bed. I'll tell him to kiss you goodnight." 

The three-year-old child lifted its head. Margie could see the light in his big brown eyes - a look she knew all too well. 

"But mommy, if I go to bed, I'll sleep. I won't see daddy," he begged. 

"Okay, then," she said, kneeling before her son "but only a few more minutes. It's late." 

Flynn gave her the largest smile, and jumped into her arms. Margie pulled him up, untangling his messy hair in the meantime. He had just taken a shower, and she had not been able to properly get him ready for bed. 

She sat on a chair with him on her lap, buttoning his pajama shirt and putting socks on his feet. A few minutes later, they heard a clatter of keys coming from the front door. 

"Daddy!!!" The boy speedily ran out of his bedroom, Margie going immediately after him. 

"Flynn! Don't run down the stairs! Wait for me!" 

As soon as she reached the top of the staircase, she melted from watching Flynn jump into his father's embrace. 

"Hey, little man! How are you doing?" His father asked, tickling his son's waist. Flynn laughed loudly. 

Margie went down the stairs and pecked her husband's lips, hugging her two boys. 

"I'm sorry for missing dinner. I got caught up in the store and missed the subway," he explained. 

"I'm glad you're home," Margie smiled. 

She let go of them, and went to the kitchen to reheat dinner. 

"I brought you a gift!" 

"Where is it, where is it?" Flynn swung his legs in an effort to be on his feet again. 

His father put him down and asked: 

"Why don't we go sit on the couch, so you can open it?" 

In a few minutes, the furniture was covered in pieces of green wrapping paper. Flynn was curious as he stared at the rectangular object. 

"W-i... w-i-n... n?!" He stammered as he tried to turn the letter sounds into an actual word. 

"Wow, you're good. Your mom told me you are learning to read." The man smiled proudly. "Here it says 'Winnie-the-Pooh'". 

"What's Winnie-the-Pooh?" 

"Hmmm... This book will make a great bedtime story! What about I read it to you right now?" 

Flynn nodded excitedly, and rushed to the staircase. 

"Wait. Wait," his father yelled. "FLYNN!" 

The child suddenly stopped and turned around, a confused look on his face. 

"Say goodnight to mama." 

The boy ran through the living room, only to stop near the kitchen door. 

"Night, mom!" He yelled, already on his way back to the hall. 

Margie smiled and rolled her eyes. 

"What about my kiss?" She asked. 

Flynn entered the room, dragging his small feet on the kitchen floor. His mom kneeled, and he kissed her on the cheek. 

"That's more like it. Goodnight, sweetheart." 

"G'night, mom." 

The child rushed to the staircase, where his father was waiting. They climbed the ladder, and soon his father was tucking Flynn in his bed. 

"Now, are you ready?" The man asked. 

"Yes!" 

"Well, you asked me what Winnie-the-Pooh was... and that's exactly how this story starts." 

Flynn listened carefully, as his father read the first story to him. He was amazed by the adventures of Christopher Robin and his bear friend. Usually, his father would tell him stories about secret places and magical kingdoms, but this time he brought a book. 

When the story ended, Flynn was already half asleep. His father pulled up the blanket and kissed his forehead. 

"'How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard.' I love you. Don't ever forget that, Flynn." 

______________________ 

Over time, Winnie-the-Pooh became the book Flynn's father would read to him every first night he got back from his journeys. Flynn learned to read rather quickly, so he soon read the book back-to-back, on his own. The feeling brought by his father's reading was still comforting, therefore the habit persisted for a few more months. As he was growing older, although, the stories changed, and his father focused on the never ending adventures one could have around the world. Flynn dreamt about traveling and discovering new places. He used to draw everything his father told him, so to not forget it when the time came for him to be an explorer. 

Not too long after that, Flynn's father passed away. The boy was devastated. One day he found his Winnie-the-Pooh book, and out of rage, he threw it away. He remembered how his father would tell him - every time the story ended - how hard it was for him to say goodbye, and that only made him sadder. 

Through the years, he involuntarily blocked some memories of the time they spent together, and the quote was long forgotten. He could not understand the feeling that came from it. 

Flynn went through a drastic change when he met Eve Baird. By that time, he had already lost his mother, Judson, and was betrayed by his uncle Jerry. This is why he got so desperate when he learned Charlene was in danger. He could not lose her, too. Flynn, then, decided to search for her on his own. He could not bare to think about putting Eve's life in danger, or any of the others. 

He had left Eve many times before (and he was not proud), but this time was different. He got used to waking up next to her, going to the Library together, the softness of her hands on his. It hurt him to leave her behind. He wanted to be with his Guardian, but the current situation demanded another solution. That was when a quote flew in his mind. 

At first, he did not remember where it came from, but a familiar feeling brought to his mind an image of Winnie-the-Pooh. For the first time in his life, it was hard for him to say goodbye to someone. He made sure Eve understood that by writing her a letter. Flynn knew then, that whatever came their way, he would always be grateful to have someone to return to.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, if you got here, I have some explanations to make. I searched for the exact quote from Winnie-the-Pooh, but found only a controversy about the authenticity of it. Because of that, I decided to put the quote in the story and only imply a connection with the book. Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
